nteral adenoviruses (EAds) comprise two related serogroups of iruses which appear to cause gastroenteritis in infants. tudies of these viruses and the diseases they produce were ampered until recently by an inability to grow them in tissue ulture. Using a method we have developed for growing these iruses, numerous isolates from around the world have been tudied. EAd DNA fragments have been cloned in plasmid ectors, and DNA restriction maps of serogroup F and G strains ave been completed. Analyses of the genomic structures of hese viruses demonstrated partial sequence homologies to onventional adenoviruses. Recombinant clones derived from reas showing little or no homology to non-EAds have been used o develop a highly sensitive and specific dot-blot assay for Ads in clinical specimens. Our current efforts include urther molecular epidemiologic studies, characterization of Ad and Ad binding to specific tissues, and mapping of early iral MRNAs.